1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of recording and displaying information, in particular, capable of taking an image of an object or scenery and displaying the taken image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application No. 11-143604 discloses a mobile terminal in which an orientation of a display shown on a display screen is switched, in response to the operation of a switching button by the user, or upon detection of an inappropriate direction in which the mobile terminal is currently held by the user. See “PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED” in “ABSTRACT” in the top page of the publication.